1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an adjustment method and replacement components of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, various types of adjustments are carried out so that the image forming apparatus can operated stably even after the replacement component is replaced as the replacement component is replaced. There are cases where the adjustment item which needs to be adjusted is different for each replacement component to be replaced. Therefore, a user and a serviceman have been carrying out the adjustment of the adjustment item corresponding to the replaced replacement item by instructing the adjustment item corresponding to the replaced replacement item by the operation panel or the like.
However, missing of adjustment may occur when the adjustment item is instructed manually. Therefore, as for a technique to solve such missing of adjustment, for example, there is suggested a technique in which the adjustment item which is needed when the selected replacement component is replaces is decided and in which the adjustment is carried out in the image forming apparatus when a user or a serviceman selects the replacement component to be replaced manually by the operation panel or the like (for example, see JP2004-148714A (hereinafter, called patent document 1), JP2005-335164A (hereinafter, called patent document 2)).
In the inventions described in Patent documents 1 and 2, an operation of a person such as a user, a serviceman or the like is required. Therefore, there may be an error operation such as a miss selection or a missing of selection of the replacement component and the like, and the manual operation is not enough to prevent the missing of adjustment. Further, when the adjustment item is changed by the component being added, the version upgrading, and the like, it is complicated because an operation of updating of the software and the like in the image forming apparatus side is required. Further, there was a possibility that the missing of adjustment may occur and unnecessary adjustments may be executed unless the software is appropriately updated.